


Please don't make me sleep alone.

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's nightmares are getting to him again, everyone knows something's wrong, but no one wants to take the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't make me sleep alone.

It was hot, up near the hundreds and somehow felt nearly as hot in the bunker, it was humid and everything felt sticky.  
Clothes were more than uncomfortable and Cas, not being human for very long, complained constantly.  
Dean was shirtless in the kitchen, which seemed like the coolest place.  
He was bent over with his elbows resting on the table and his hands holding his head up.  
He was so tired, he felt awful.  
He didn't seep much the night before, or for that matter, the whole week before, it was slowing him down, he looked tired all the time, even if he said he wasn't.  
His nightmares were back again, he hadn't said anything to anyone about them, but Cas could tell something was wrong, even without his angel mojo, it honestly couldn't be more obvious to him.  
Cas wandered lazily into the kitchen, he stripped himself of his trench coat, suit coat, tie, even his socks and shoes.  
He grunted almost silently with pleasure as he steps in, feeling the cold tile on his bare feet was awesome.  
He wanders over to Dean who's more slouched now, drifting off.  
Cas sets his hand on Dean's shoulder as he passes, waking him, then proceeding to the sink for water.  
When Dean turns his head, Cas is leaning against the counter wearing his pouty face, a bit of water still on his top lip.  
"What's wrong, princess?" Dean teases.  
Cas rolls his eyes, staring at Dean. "You know I hate that name, Dean."  
Dean laughs sleepily, smiling and looking down at his hands resting on the table.  
"But that's beside the point, its hot," Cas complains. "You're used to adjusting to the heat, what can I do?"  
Dean lays back in his wood chair, thinking for a moment.   
"Follow me." He says as he stands up and walks out of the room, Cas following closely behind him.  
Dean wanders to his bedroom, one of the last cool places in the bunker and only because he leaves the door shut at the fan on at all times.  
He opens the door, gesturing Cas in, which he immediately does, the cold air on his face feels amazing.  
Dean steps in after him, shutting the door behind them both, letting as little hot air in as possible.  
He half startles Cas with how sudden and seemingly loud his voice was from behind.  
"Take it off." Dean instructs, tugging on Cas' sleeve. Cas does so, willingly.  
"And the pants." He adds as he pulls off his own, having taken off his boots and socks while Cas peeled off his dress shirt.  
Cas does as Dean instructs.  
Dean climbs into his bed, patting the mattress next to him once to get Cas to come lay down.  
Sam clambers through the door a while later, back from the library.  
"I'm back." He hollers towards the kitchen where he assumes Dean is.  
When there's no answer, he heads down, expecting to find him drinking so maybe he can get some sleep tonight.  
Cas isn't the only one to notice Dean has been drinking every night, or up at 3:00AM by himself, having a glass of whiskey.  
Sam can hear him yelling in his sleep some nights, he thought he heard Cas' name once or twice, but always figured he had dreamt Cas brought some new fuzzy thing into the bunker like he does from time to time.  
He steps into the kitchen, Dean isn't there, the liquor hasn't been touched, there isn't a single beer missing from the fridge.  
He wanders the bunker, looking for Dean in all the coolest places, he finally decides to check Dean's bedroom.  
He opens the door slowly, the light from the hall is plenty enough to see inside.  
Dean is sprawled out on the bed, his right arm under his head, his left arm under Cas who's laying just beside him.  
Cas has ahold of Dean's arm lazily in his sleep, their fingers are intertwined, Cas' loosely wrapped around Dean's, but Dean is holding Cas' hand tight, his arm is pressed against Cas' chest, holding him against himself as if he might jump up and run away.  
Sam doesn't mention what he saw, he doesn't make little hints at it like he usually would, he doesn't tease, but it keeps happening.  
Those are the nights when Dean sleeps silently and wakes up closer to 6:00, rather than 3:00. Not only that, but he wakes up in a better mood.  
When he does yell in his sleep, Sam will hear Cas' door creak open, then Dean's door will creek open and shut and it's quiet for the rest of the night.  
Both Dean and Cas are all together happier, sometimes they hold hands in the car, sometimes Sam will even catch a glimpse of Cas pressing his lips to the side of Dean's head.  
They're happy together and never more than an arms length away from each other.


End file.
